A rapid development of the communication business in these days requires a necessity to install a lot of communication equipments at narrow outdoor places, on the top of a pylon tower, for example. Therefore, a simple and reliable installation structure and installation method of the communication equipment is required to install the communication equipment in such a narrow area.
When installing the communication equipment on a pylon or wall at a high elevation, a worker has to install the communication equipment with holding the communication equipment due to its narrow working space. As a result, the installation work becomes insecure and it may cause a breakage of the equipment.
A structure of a communication equipment is disclosed in Patent Document 1, which has a main body and a radiator and these parts can be combined by a guide pin and a handle easily.    [Patent Document 1]    JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-2002-111235A